Los 'Te algo'  de Gokudera
by Once L
Summary: 4/8. Viñetas. - Dino y Gokudera. - Te extraño. - D59.
1. Te quiero 5927

**Titulo: **Te quiero, Décimo.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato & Tsuna.

**Género: **Amistad, Romance. Un poco de Angustia.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Leve Shonen Ai. 5927.

**Para:** Minutitos (LJ). **Tabla:** Te... **Tema:**#01. Te quiero.

**Resumen:** Gokudera nunca le diría esas palabras tan importantes a su Décimo. No, hasta que "eso" pasó.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_no es mío. Es de _Akira Amano-san._

**22/01/12.**

Gokudera lleva tiempo guardando esas palabras. Tres simples palabras que expresaban los sentimientos y el cariño que siente por esa persona tan especial para él.

Palabras que aunque quiere, y casi se muere por decir… al final se contiene y no se las dice.

¿Por qué?

Es muy sencillo.

Porque ellos son amigos.

Porque esa persona es su capo y él, uno de sus guardianes, su Mano Derecha.

Además, está mal. Aquello no puede ni debe de ser.

Y aun así, pese a saberlo, pese a tratar de olvidarlo, de dejar a un lado sus sentimientos románticos por él... no puede y si es sincero, tampoco quiere.

Su Décimo es y siempre será la persona más importante de su vida, no lo puede negar ni quitarle ese lugar tan importante que desde hace tiempo ocupa.

Por eso mismo es que nunca le dice esas sencillas palabras. Se la guarda para sí receloso y de manera egoísta, pronunciándolas en voz baja y con dolor únicamente cuando su capo está lejos y ya no lo escucha…

… su expresión desdichada es otra cosa que también le oculta.

Pero está bien. Lo está, si puede seguir a su lado aunque sólo sea su amigo e ignore cómo se siente por él.

No obstante, aquello cambia en cuestión de segundos y de un día para otro y sin siquiera esperárselo.

Un ruido ensordecedor, los cristales quebrándose y volando en mil pedazos y la explosión de algo en el centro comercial es todo lo que la Tormenta recuerda luego de recuperar la consciencia, pero no está seguro. Sigue aturdido y confundido.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Se pregunta por un instante al abrir sus ojos y verse tirando en el suelo rodeado de vidrios, escombro y una nube de humo que ha cubierto el lugar. Su cuerpo entumecido responde de pronto al dolor, notando sólo algunas de las heridas que tiene en su cuerpo.

Pero todo eso pasa a segundo plano cuando ve más allá a su Décimo en las mismas circunstancias que él antes de recuperar la conciencia, preocupándose y asustándose al mismo tiempo.

- ¡D-Décimo! –le llama, acercándose como puede a él.- ¡Décimo, despierte, por favor! ¿Me escucha?

Al ver sangre en diversas partes de su cuerpo reprime de inmediato la intención de moverlo, rozándolo a duras penas para comprobar su pulso pero no siente nada.

- ¡Maldición! –su voz se quiebra teniendo tanto miedo al verlo así.

¿Qué puede hacer? Hacia donde mire ve escombros, penumbra y gente herida… o peor. No lo sabe.

Ignora el escalofrío que siente y se concentra en su capo, que es lo más importante en esos momentos.

- ¡No se atreva a dejarme, Décimo! ¿Me oye?

Pero él… no obtiene ninguna respuesta de su parte, y eso lo asusta y lo desespera más.

- Décimo… -le dice por lo bajo, arrepintiéndose de todas esas veces en las que pudo decirle cómo se sentía, qué sentía por él, y sin embargo nunca lo hizo...

... por temor, por miedo a que las cosas entre ellos cambiaran, que él lo odiara y le dijera que se alejara de él.

- Décimo… te quiero. –por fin le dice, confesándose al fin.- ¡Siempre te he querido, así que por favor… no me dejes! ¡No te vayas!

Algunas lágrimas caen de sus ojos cuando agacha su cabeza y se aferra con fuerza a sus ropas, a dejar que se vaya. Y entonces… obtiene una respuesta.

- A-Ah. ¿Go-Gokude…ra-kun? –Tsuna por fin se despierta, reacciona, mirando confundido a su amigo al verlo herido y con lágrimas en sus ojos.- ¿Qué ha…?

- ¡Décimo! –la Tormenta casi brinca de la emoción, sonriendo feliz de verlo consciente, vivo.- ¡Está bien! ¡Por fin ha despertado!

- Sí, ¿pero qué ha…?

Su pregunta queda inconclusa al sentir como el de ojos verdes se le echa encima y lo cubre con sus brazos. Si bien es cierto que siente dolor en un principio debido al contacto, éste queda olvidado con el gesto y calor que siente emanar del italiano.

- ¡Qué bueno que… está bien! Yo… -hace una pausa, tratando de recuperar su tono de voz usual pues está llorando debido a la emoción, a la felicidad de verlo bien.- ¡Tenía tanto miedo de no… de no volver a verlo, de perderlo para siempre que…!

- Estoy bien, Gokudera-kun… -le dice con una pequeña sonrisa, levantando sus manos para acariciarle la espalda y reconfortarlo mientras mira distraídamente lo que queda de techo.

Gokudera-kun siempre preocupándose por él.

- Sí… -por fin se deshace del nudo que tiene en la garganta y se permite otra sonrisa.- ¡Gracias a Dios!

Hayato lo abraza con más fuerza, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que sus sentidos se llenen de su querido capo.

Él, por suerte, por un milagro divino sigue vivo. ¿A quién le puede agradecer?

- Décimo… -le llama, sin separarse de él.

- ¿Sí?

- Yo… ¡Te quiero, Décimo! ¡Mucho!

Por fin se lo dice, sorprendiendo un poco a Tsuna.

- … ¿Gokudera-kun?

- Discúlpeme por no habérselo dicho antes, por favor.

Ninguno de los dos vuelve a decir nada. Se quedan en la misma posición por largos segundos hasta que escuchan el sonar de las sirenas y las voces de los hombres del cuerpo de rescate preparándose para evacuar y rescatar a los heridos.

Ellos ahora van a estar bien.

Y a partir de ese momento... Gokudera no volverá a reprimir nunca y ante nadie los sentimientos que tiene hacia su Décimo, nunca jamás. Es una promesa que él mismo se hace al ver que la persona más importante de su vida se ha salvado y está bien.

No perderá por un estúpido e irracional miedo a su Décimo, ni hoy ni nunca. Eso es lo que ha aprendido ese día.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>¿Qué les puedo decir?<p>

Este ha sido la primera viñeta de la Tabla, _"Te…"_ de la Comunidad _Minutitos _de Livejournal. Una tabla donde Gokudera (al ser el personaje que elegí :P) le dirá de una u otra forma a un personaje (masculino, en este caso. Sí, GokuderaxTodos, o algo así...) una frase que empiece con la palabra _"Te-algo…" y _he de ahí el nombre de la colección.

Este tema como ya vieron, fue un_ "Te quiero"_ hacia su Décimo, siendo en efecto un 5927. Espero que les haya gustado, espero que me lo hagan saber :D

Bueno, sin más por ahora, muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano. Espero traer la siguiente viñeta mañana o pasado mañana, pues tengo una gran urgencia por avanzar esta tabla para pedirme otra en la misma comunidad. Nos vemos entonces ;)


	2. Te necesito 8059

**Titulo:** _"Yamamoto"._

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato & Yamamoto Takeshi.

**Género: **Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Leve Shonen Ai. 8059.

**Para:** Minutitos (LJ). **Tabla:** Te... **Tema: **#05. Te necesito.

**Resumen: **Gokudera nunca le dice a Yamamoto lo que en verdad le quiere decir, siempre es lo contrario y aun así, él lo entiende de maravilla.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ es de _Akira Amano_.

**10/02/12.**

Gokudera nunca le dice _"Te quiero o… te amo"._

Aunque sea así. Aunque el Guardián de la Lluvia se haya vuelto alguien tan importante en su vida como lo es su Décimo, y en cambio y con demasiada frecuencia le dice un _"¡Te odio o... muérete!" _gritado y con el ceño fruncido, sí, porque es más fácil de decir y menos... vergonzoso.

De todos modos, a esas alturas, Yamamoto ya ha aprendido a traducir estas palabras y sabe lo que en verdad Gokudera le quiere decir.

**.::.**

La Tormenta tampoco le dice _"¡No te vayas!"._

Luego de que el beisbolista lo acompañe hasta su casa, se despida de él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al robarle un par de besos frente a su puerta y por tercera vez en menos de dos minutos le dice de nuevo que ya se tiene que ir, y sin embargo… el espadachín no se marcha.

No hasta besarlo de nuevo, acariciarle la mejilla y decirle lo adorable que se ve con el ceño fruncido y aquel puchero infantil.

Como respuesta, el italiano le dice un _"¿A dónde diablos crees que vas?" _jalándolo de la camisa blanca para atraerlo hacia sí al ver que éste ahora sí se irá, y sin más lo besa porque aún no quiere que se vaya...

... aunque tampoco se lo dice.

Deja que sus besos y sus caricias se encarguen de eso, y un poco más.

**.::.**

Cuando tienen que pelear, enfrentarse a alguien y la batalla es inevitable, no le dice un _"¡Estaba preocupado por ti!" _luego de que ésta termine, y Yamamoto termine medio muerto y con heridas graves.

No, muy al contrario, y su aspecto no interviene para nada cuando le reclama, cuando se acerca a él, lo toma con fuerza de la camisa para que lo vea a la cara y luego le suelta un puñetazo que lo manda directo al suelo, de nuevo.

Desde ahí, le grita un furioso _"¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡Estuviste a punto de morir, imbécil! ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?"._

Pero sabe que es inútil decirle eso al Guardián pues éste simplemente se ríe (despreocupado y divertido como siempre) y eso lo desespera más…

… eso, y que nunca muestre ninguna molestia o inconformidad en la forma en la que él le dice las cosas o expresa sus sentimientos, dándole la impresión en repetidas ocasiones que a él no le importa y lo enfurece enormemente porque sabe que no es así.

Yamamoto Takeshi ante todo lo ama, con toda su alma, y él también lo quiere, mucho, pero el beisbolista no parece darse cuenta de eso ni de nada más.

A veces, es realmente desesperante.

**.::.**

Por eso, y cuando él lo necesita, le sorprende enormemente que el idiota del béisbol pese a no decírselo se dé cuenta de ello, y no lo deje por más que le grite y le diga que se vaya o que ya no quiere verlo más.

Basta con escucharle murmurar por lo bajo y con la cabeza agachada un_"Yamamoto..."_ para interpretar aquello como lo que es. Como un "_Te necesito" _para estar con él y no dejarlo pese a sus protestas y golpes, porque Gokudera nunca le dirá esas palabras así se esté muriendo.

Así que con toda la calma y el amor del mundo le dice que no se irá, atrayéndolo más hacia su persona para poder abrazarlo con fuerza y besar su frente o acariciar con cariño sus cabellos grises sin apartarse ni un centímetro de él. Diciéndole una y otra vez cuánto lo ama y lo feliz que lo hace tenerlo a su lado en un intento por calmarlo y reconfortarlo de aquello que lo tenga mal.

Lo más curioso de todo es que siempre funciona, y Gokudera se lo termina agradeciendo con beso apasionado que después se transforma en algo más, y ninguno de los dos se queja, por supuesto.

Porque así es su relación, ambos lo saben, y también... cómo interpretar lo que él otro no dice y por eso es que están bien y continúan juntos. Porque ellos en realidad se quieren y con eso, basta.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>La segunda viñeta por fin. Otra que se me resistía… ¬¬<p>

Esta vez, un Yamamoto/Gokudera con un _"Te necesito"_, claro que siendo Gokudera como es, lo más cercano a eso ha sido su _"Yamamoto…"_ y si ambos lo entienden, supongo que está bien :)

En lo personal me encanta el 8059, se me hace tan bonito e IC, que no me extrañaría que en un futuro próximo de verdad ellos dos terminarán juntos.

Pasando a otra cosa, muchas gracias por leer y sus lindos comentarios sobre la viñeta de Gokudera & Tsuna, infinitamente gracias a _**Hessefan, Soul Society42, Histerica-Dramatica-sama, DynamiteGirl, Antigona89** & **Usagi **_por sus comentarios tan bonitos.

Si leen esta viñeta también, espero que les haya gustado.

Bueno, sin más por ahora muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano. Espero traer pronto la siguiente viñeta con otro personaje, nos vemos ;)


	3. Te odio 59L

**Titulo:** ¡Vaca Estúpida!

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Gokudera Hayato & Lambo. Tsuna & Yamamoto.

**Género:** Familia. Humor.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Para: **Minutitos. **Tabla:** Te... **Tema:** #02. Te odio.

**Resumen:** Gokudera ya lo sabía. Odiaba a la Vaca Estúpida y ese día quedó más que confirmado.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no es mío. Es de _Akira Amano_.

**04/03/12.**

No es secreto para nadie que a Gokudera no le gustan los niños y sobre todo, que se lleva terriblemente mal con Lambo.

Ni uno ni otro se soportan. La mayor parte del tiempo que se ven o están en la misma habitación terminan discutiendo y casi siempre golpeándose mutuamente si es que nadie los detiene a tiempo.

El problema con ellos radica en que Gokudera no es para nada paciente ni tolerante con Lambo, y éste, que le gusta fastidiar demasiado a la Tormenta cada vez que puede. He ahí el gran detalle y el dolor de cabeza de más de uno.

Ese día y pese a eso, Tsuna invita a su casa a Gokudera-kun y a Yamamoto para hacer la tarea juntos. En otras palabras, para que la Tormenta les explique por favor cómo es que se resuelven esos problemas de Geometría porque él de verdad que no entiende nada sobre esos triángulos, círculos y numeritos en su cuaderno. Está más que perdido, vamos.

- Y entonces, Décimo… tiene que encontrar el radio del círculo de esta forma.

Gokudera subraya por segunda vez la fórmula con la que lo tienen que hacer, haciendo cálculos en la esquina superior del cuaderno hasta llegar a la respuesta.

- ¿Lo ve? La respuesta es 8 cm. ¿Entiende por qué?

Tanto el beisbolista como él miran con detenimiento las operaciones que el italiano a hecho, tratando de descifrar de dónde vienen los números y por qué ha dado ese resultado.

Pero no, Tsuna sigue sin entenderlo. Es tan complicado y extraño que por más que mira el problema y la respuesta _no-lo-entiende_. Oh, y en cambio, su cabeza comienza a doler.

- ¡Ah! ¡Yo ya entendí! -dice feliz Yamamoto, a diferencia del castaño que se desanima más al ver que como siempre, sigue siendo el último que sigue sin entender nada.

Por momentos, se siente más mal.

- ¿Sí? –es entonces cuando una venita aparece en la frente de Gokudera al dirigirse al espadachín luego de ver a su capo desanimado por su causa.- ¡Pues no te pregunte a ti, idiota del béisbol, así que tú quédate callado!

- Haha. ¿Pero qué dices, Gokudera? –le sonríe divertido en cambio, sin afectarle para nada sus palabras.- Los tres estamos resolviendo esto, ¿o no?

- ¡El Décimo y yo, querrás decir! Además… -lo señala con su dedo índice de manera acusadora.- ¿Cuándo fue que te invitaste tú solo a venir, eh?

- Chicos, por favor… no peleen.

Tsuna trata de calmarlos, y sólo para volverse más tenso y delicado el ambiente alguien más entra en escena en ese momento.

- ¡Lambo-san ha llegado! –dice sonriente el joven Bovino, brincando a la mesa donde ellos están haciendo los deberes y ganándose con ello su atención.

- ¡Lambo! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Te dije que íbamos a estudiar, qué no nos molestarás!

- Pero Lambo-san está aburrido… –comenta sin interés, cambiando su expresión al segundo siguiente al ocurrírsele una idea.- ¡Tsuna, juega conmigo! ¿Sí?

El escuchar su petición, él simplemente suspira.

- Ah, te dije que no puedo. Ve con mamá, ¿quieres?

- ¡No! –se niega, haciendo una pequeña rabieta.- ¡Quiero que tú juegues conmigo, Tsuna! ¡Juega conmigo, juega conmigo!

- Esto… cómo te lo explico para que lo entiendas, Lambo… –murmura por lo bajo, sin saber qué hacer ahora.

Para estas alturas, Gokudera ya está más que molesto y con una venita palpitante en su frente al ver la pataleta que Lambo le está haciendo a su Décimo y los problemas innecesarios que le está causando con su berrinche. Como es de esperarse, se enoja más.

_"¡Si serás, Vaca Estúpida!"._

- ¡Tsuna! –el otro le vuelve a insistir con más determinación.- ¡Juega con Lambo-san, ahora! ¡Vamos!

- Pero…

Hayato no puede contenerse más.

- ¡El Décimo te dijo que no! -le interrumpe a éste, mirando al Guardián del Rayo con ira contenida en sus pupilas.- ¿Es que no entiendes o qué, Vaca estúpida? ¡Ve a otro lado a jugar por ahí!

- ¿Ah? ¡Tú cállate, estúpidera! ¡Lambo-san no te está hablando a ti! ¡No te metas!

- ¡Qué dijiste!

Ambos comienzan con su lucha intensa de miradas, haciendo que el castaño suspire de nuevo pues sabe lo que vendrá después: una pelea inevitable entre los dos.

- ¡Eres tan molesto y escandaloso…! ¡No te soporto! –masculla entre dientes la Tormenta, queriendo golpearlo en ese preciso instante.

- ¡Tú eres el que eres él molesto, odioso y aburrido, estúpidera!

- ¿Hah? ¡Repite eso de nuevo, Vaca Estúpida! –se acerca más a él, al ver como le saca la lengua.

- ¡Dije que eres molesto, aburrido y….!

Tsuna le pone la mano en la boca al pequeño Bovino al cargarlo para impedir que sigan peleando.

- Ya es suficiente ustedes dos… Gokudera-kun, Lambo, basta.

- ¡Lo… lo siento mucho, Décimo!

Hayato se disculpa con él, haciendo una reverencia para demostrarle su arrepentimiento. La culpa como siempre ha sido de Lambo por hacerlo enojar y molestarlo.

- Buuu, Tsuna también es aburrido…

- ¡Vaca Estúpida! –le reprende, por la forma tan desconsideraba y ofensiva de dirigirse a su querido capo al bajarlo de nuevo éste a la mesa.

- N-No… no le hagas caso, Gokudera-kun. –un tic le da en su ojo.- Mejor… mejor volvamos a hacer la tarea, ¿quieres?

- S-Sí, tiene razón.

Pero al ver que regresaran a hacer la tarea o estudiar (le da igual) Lambo se enoja pues vuelven a ignorarlo y él, sigue aburrido y con ganas de jugar con alguien así que no se los permite.

- ¡Si nadie va a jugar con Lambo-san, entonces tampoco seguirán haciendo esta tontería!

Y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, toma el cuaderno de Tsuna y unas hojas más, rompiéndolas todas hasta dejarlas en pedacitos. No conforme con eso y para terminar de rematar, las lanza a su alrededor como si fueran confeti.

- ¡Eh!

- ¡Hii!

La exclamación de Gokudera y Yamamoto son opacadas por el grito más fuerte y horrorizado de Tsuna, luego de ver como Lambo acaba de romper su tarea y varias hojas, todas ellas sumamente importantes y para entregar mañana.

- Haha. Y ahí va nuestra tarea... –dice Yamamoto con una sonrisita despreocupada, muy diferente de la reacción que el italiano tiene.

- ¡Vaca Estúpida! ¿Pero qué diablos has hecho? ¡Te… te odio! –le grita realmente enojado, agarrándolo del cabello para luego estamparlo contra la mesa y él llanto de éste no se hace esperar.- ¡Cállate! ¡Te mataré en este instante!

- Espera, Gokudera...

- ¡Gokudera-kun, detente por favor!

Ambos tienen que sujetar con todas sus fuerza a su amigo para impedir que en efecto, mate a Lambo. Y es que esta vez, es muy diferente a todas esas veces en las que Gokudera se enoja con el pequeño Guardián, corroborándolo su expresión y gritos.

- ¡Décimo…. Yamamoto, suéltenme! –trata de liberarse a toda costa.- ¡Ya estoy realmente harto de todas las estupideces de esta maldita Vaca Estúpida, lo mataré de una vez por todas!

- ¿Qué? ¡No, no puedes hacer eso, Gokudera-kun! –se aferra con más fuerza a él para impedirlo.

- Tranquilízate, es sólo un niño.

- ¡Un niño y una mierda! ¡Yo lo mato ahorita mismo!

- ¡No!

Ellos siguen luchando para retener a Gokudera, él por liberarse y sacar sus dinamitas para hacerlo estallar en mil pedazos y Lambo, llorando desconsolado y murmurando entre sollozos un _"Tengo que… calmarme" _sin llegar a conseguirlo.

Aquello, dura largos e interminables minutos.

**.::.**

Al final de ese día, tanto el beisbolista como él tuvieron que sacar a Gokudera-kun de su habitación y hacer que volviera a su casa porque no dejaba de decir que lo soltarán para matar a Lambo y en el estado irracional en el que estaba, no dudaban de que fuera así y Tsuna no quería que nadie muriera bajo su techo.

Seguía teniéndole miedo a los fantasmas y conociendo lo enfadoso que Lambo era, no dudaba que aún muerto, lo seguiría molestando y no, ¡qué Dios lo libre! No quería, muchas gracias.

Desde entonces… Gokudera no ha puesto un pie dentro de la casa de su Décimo pese a desearlo más que nada, controlándose al saber que la Vaca Estúpida está ahí e invitando mejor a su capo a su departamento aunque Yamamoto también se invite solo.

Ya lo ha dicho antes y ahora lo dice más seguro y con más convicción. Él, odia a la Vaca Estúpida y no quiere tener nada que ver con él. Por eso, es que ahora lo está evitando o lo ignora cuando ambos se encuentran en algún lugar.

Es eso, o matarlo. Claro que su Décimo se lo ha prohibido y hasta le ha hecho jurar que no lo hará, teniendo entonces que cumplir con la promesa como buena Mano Derecha que es.

Que si no… la Vaca Estúpida en definitiva ya no estaría ahí, molestando a nadie más.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Otra viñeta más. Esta vez, Gokudera y Lambo con un<em> "¡Te odio!"<em> que debería de ser mayúsculas como mínimo.

En lo personal me encanta la relación y las constantes peleas (tanto verbales como los golpes que se llegan a dar) que estos dos tienen la mayor parte de tiempo, pero también... me encantan los momentos tiernos y bonitos donde Gokudera cuida de Lambo, lo protege o le enseña a controlar su caja, por ejemplo ;3

No sé si lo vea como una relación de "hermanos" como menciona Reborn por ahí, sólo sé que me gusta ver y leer de estos dos :p

Ah, como siempre agradeciendo sus lindos comentarios de todo corazón, pues así sé si les gusto la viñeta o no, o qué parte les gustó más o... qué les gustaría leer en la siguiente. Si bien es cierto que escribo según a los caprichos de mi musa, para mí fue una sorpresa no venir en esta tercera viñeta con un Hibari/Gokudera, era lo obvio, lo esperado en mí... pero no se dio xD

En fin. Muchas gracias a **_Antigona89, Soul Society42, DynamiteGirl, HANABI, Breaker BreLu, Monidex1200, Jackie Yeill _&_ Mary de Uchiha_** por sus comentarios, es bueno ver que la viñeta de Yamamoto y Gokudera les gustará. Mi parte 8059 ha sido muy feliz. Gracias T^T

Bueno, pues sería todo de momento, espero que esta viñeta pese a no tener pareja romántica o "implícita" les guste, ya luego me lo harán saber, ¿cierto? Nos vemos, pues ;)


	4. Te extraño

**Titulo:** ¡Qué no te extraño!

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Gokudera Hayato & Dino. Mención de los demás Guardianes y el Hitman.

**Género:** Humor. Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Leve Shonen Ai. D59.

**Para: **Minutitos. **Tabla:** Te... **Tema:** #04. Te extraño.

**Resumen:** Gokudera extrañaba a Dino, pero no se lo iba a decir. ¿O... sí?

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ es de _Akira Amano_.

**13/08/12.**

Gokudera jamás pensó sentir eso y mucho menos por Cavallone. Pero es un hecho. Siente algo por ese idiota rubio y lleva días pensando en él.

Preguntándose qué estará haciendo en Italia, porque no ha venido a verlo en las últimas tres semanas y también en por qué no le llama todos los días o le manda más mensajes de texto diciéndole más de sus típicas "tonterías" o contándole simplemente cómo estuvo su día. ¿Qué acaso no tienen una relación o… algo así?

Si bien es cierto que lo niega y quiere olvidarlo (aún cree que aquello fue vergonzoso) todavía recuerda perfectamente a cierto idiota despistado que irrumpió en la azotea de la escuela durante el almuerzo y sin importarle que estuviera en una disputa con Hibari, que su Décimo, Reborn-san y hasta Yamamoto estuvieran presentes se le declaró sin más, pidiéndole salir con él con chocolates, flores y hasta un peluche en sus manos y una enorme sonrisa dejando a todos sin palabras.

De aquello ya han pasado cuatro meses...

Increíblemente cuatro meses desde que extrañamente (aún se cuestiona si en aquel entonces no fue abducido o poseído) al terminar aceptado su propuesta y salir con él. Alguien, que hasta hace poco podía decir y casi jurar que odiaba con todas sus fuerza aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así. Aunque quisiera nunca podría odiar al Caballo Salvaje pese a ser su enemigo (un adulto) y muchas veces un fastidio, y mucho menos ahora que sale con él.

No, tratándolo como Dino lo trata.

De sólo recordar lo meloso y cariñoso que puede llegar a ser lo hace esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y que aparezca un tenue sonrojo porque aquello le gusta, aunque lo niegue mil veces delante de su persona y se queje precisamente por eso.

Pero los días y las semanas van pasando, y ya son tres semanas y contando desde que Dino estuvo en Japón y no ha vuelto a venir, sus llamadas son pocas al igual que sus mensajes. No quiere pensar en ello y mucho menos admitirlo, pero lo extraña.

Lo extraña más de lo que pudo pensar en un principio. Porque quiere verlo, tenerlo enfrente, escuchar su voz y risa, sentir sus manos sobre su cara y también tocando su cuerpo. Quiere escucharlo decir su nombre, cuánto lo ha extrañado y cuánto es que lo quiere. Quiere a Dino Cavallone en ese instante con él y que esa noche duerman en la misma cama luego de tener sexo porque eso también extraña y le hace mucha falta.

Pero él no está ahí, y eso lo molesta. Lo hace chasquear su lengua y tratar de no pensar en las ganas que tiene de verlo y las cosas que quiere hacer con él.

Quizá su Décimo tenga razón. Quizá simplemente deba llamarlo él y preguntarle cómo ha estado, qué está haciendo y cuándo volverá. Pero no está seguro, el idiota se dará cuenta al instante que lo extraña porque no lo es, tal vez es un poco torpe si sus hombres no están cerca, claro, pero algo como eso no se le escapa.

- ¡Ah, rayos!

Pero no puede sacar de su cabeza su imagen y tampoco su voz. Si no puede verlo al menos quiere escucharlo.

Está bien, lo llamará.

Busca su móvil en su mochila y le marca mientras continúa su camino de regreso a su casa luego de dejar la casa de su Décimo esa noche.

Se escucha un timbre un par de veces y al cuarto timbre alguien contesta.

- ¿Sí?

Es él. ¿Y ahora qué le dice? De pronto se queda sin palabras y sin excusas, ¿y por qué su corazón late tan rápido y hasta se ha sonrojado ligeramente?

Está nervioso.

- Eh... esto, ¡soy yo!

¿De verdad?

¡Dios! ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué es lo que Dino Cavallone le hace a su cerebro?

- ¿Hayato? –la voz de Dino cambia en dos segundos luego de reconocerlo pareciendo ahora más alegre. No, no lo parece, lo está.- ¡Qué sorpresa que me llames, Hayato! Espera… ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?

Y con ello, con su repentina llamada hace que aparezca la preocupación en él. Comprensible. Él nunca le llama.

Al darse cuenta de ese detalle se siente ligeramente mal pero lo ignora de momento.

- Sí, estoy bien. No pasa nada en realidad. ¿Por qué…? -un pensamiento aparece en su mente.-¿Estás ocupado?

Teme que la respuesta sea un sí y la llamada termine muy pronto.

- No, ¡por supuesto que no! ¡Para ti siempre tengo tiempo! –se ríe abiertamente, calmando un poco al de ojos verdes.

Cómo a extrañado esa risa del bronco.

- ¿Y entonces…? –continúa de buen humor al saber que nada malo le ha pasado.- ¿A qué debo el gran y exclusivo honor de recibir una llamada del Guardián de la Tormenta? Acaso… ¿me extrañas?

- ¡P-Por supuesto que no, idiota! –niega al instante, deteniendo su paso y agradeciendo que el italiano esté del otro lado de la línea y a miles de kilómetros de distancia y no pueda ver la expresión sonrojada que tiene en ese momento. Como supuso, Dino se dio cuenta de eso pero no por eso lo acepta, nunca.- ¡No te extraño para nada!

- ¿En serio? ¿Ni un poquito? Porque yo sí te he extrañado mucho, Hayato. –se ríe por lo bajo, siendo más sincero con él.- Ah~, quiero verte, besarte y tocarte también. Quiero hacerte mío. –dice seductor, provocándole un escalofrío.

- ¡Pues no se nota! –murmura por lo bajo al fruncir su ceño y continuar con su camino.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Nada! –mejor cambia el tema.- El Décimo y Reborn-san se preguntan cuándo vas a venir… quieren saber tu opinión sobre ciertos detalles.

- Pues… -lo piensa unos segundos.- Aún tengo cosas que resolver en Italia, si me doy prisa quizá en una semana, dos como mucho. ¿Por qué? ¿Es muy importante?

- ¡No estoy seguro!

En realidad sí lo sabe, y no lo es, el asunto puede esperar. Si se lo ha preguntado a sido para darse una idea de cuánto tiempo va a estar más en Italia y al parecer una o dos semanas más. Es mucho tiempo.

Se queda callado, pensando en eso y apresurando sus pasos.

- … ¿Hayato?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿De verdad estás bien?

- ¡Sí! ¡Sólo estoy cansado! ¡Ha sido un día largo entre la escuela y las idioteces de la Vaca Estúpida y Yamamoto, los dos me sacan de quicio!

- Ya veo... –se ríe al imaginarse una típica escena por la tarde en casa de Tsuna.- Por cierto, ¿cómo están todos? ¿Cómo estás las cosas por allá? ¿Alguien además de ti me extraña?

- ¡Hey! ¡Te dije que yo no te extrañaba!

- Claro, claro.

- ¡Todos están bien! –murmura fastidiado un par de segundos después con ganas de golpearlo por seguir con sus idioteces, recordando otro elemento.- Aunque Reborn-san quiere que el Décimo entrene más duro.

- Ah. –suspira derrotado.- Ese Reborn y sus métodos espartanos. Pobre de Tsuna.

- ¡El Décimo estará bien! ¡Él puede con eso y más! ¡Él es increíble! –como siempre, se emociona al hablar de su capo y no lo puede evitar.

- Ya veo que tu cariño excesivo por Tsuna no ha cambiado. –Gokudera no lo ve, pero hace un puchero como un niño pequeño ante eso.- Me pondré celoso si sigues hablando y pensando de esa forma de Tsuna, Hayato.

- ¡C-Cállate! –grita, ligeramente avergonzado. El idiota y sus tonterías sin sentido fastidiándolo a la menor oportunidad.

- ¿Eh~? –se vuelve a reír.- Mi Hayato se ha sonrojado. ¡Qué lindo!

- ¡E-Eso no es cierto! -niega.

- Lo es. Desde aquí puedo saberlo y casi hasta verlo. Te debes de ver tan adorable.

- ¡Ah! –gruñe.- ¡Hoy estás más insoportable que de costumbre!

- Y tú más lindo y tierno que lo usual. ¿Cómo por qué no estoy ahí en estos momentos, eh?

- ¡Colgaré! –le advierte, cansado y avergonzado de eso.

- Espera… una cosa más, Hayato. –la Tormenta aguarda.- Te quiero y te extraño mucho. Haré lo que pueda para regresar lo antes posible, ¿de acuerdo?

Aquellas palabras le sacan una pequeña sonrisa pues es lo que ha estado esperando escuchar desde hace semanas. De pronto se siente de buen humor de nuevo y su tono de voz lo delata pese a sus palabras.

- ¡Haz lo que quieras, yo no te estoy pidiendo nada! ¿O sí?

- Lo sé. –vuelve a reírse al notarlo más animado.- Entonces, que tengas dulces dueños y que sueñes muchas cosas conmigo.

Gokudera sabe que la llamada pronto va a terminar y no quiere eso. No, sin haberlo intentado antes, sin decírselo.

- Caballo Salvaje…

- ¿Sí?

En el último segundo cambia de parecer.

- ¡No, nada, mejor olvídalo! –suspira.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Aquello es vergonzoso.

- ¿Eh~? –Dino alarga su frase, renuente a dejar las cosas así.- Pero hay algo que quieres decirme, ¿cierto? Vamos, dime qué es. Te escucho.

- ¡T-Te digo que no es nada!

- Mientes. Dime qué es.

Su insistencia comienza a molestarlo.

- ¡Te digo que no es nada! ¡Cuelga ya!

- No lo haré~. No hasta que me digas lo que me quieres decir, Hayato.

- ¡Maldición! –suspira frustrado porque sabe que de ahí no lo va a sacar.- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero después de que te lo diga colgaré!

- Bien.

Dino aguarda y Gokudera toma aire para decirle esas dos malditas palabras que describen perfectamente cómo se ha sentido últimamente y al mismo tiempo se le resisten tanto.

- ¡Te-extraño!

Pero lo dice tan rápido que a los oídos del rubio suena como una sola palabra y además muy corta. Apenas y la entiende, escuchando al segundo siguiente un tono muerto al colgar la Tormenta tal y como le ha dicho que haría y dejándolo a él con su móvil en su oreja.

- Ya lo sé. –se ríe abiertamente y por largos segundos al colgar, al imaginarle la expresión que Hayato debe de tener en esos momentos.

Debe de estar rojo hasta la orejas, con su ceño fruncido y no sabiendo dónde meterse ni qué pensar al haberlo dicho por fin.

De verdad, como le hubiera gustado estar ahí con él y poder ver esa expresión tan adorable. Tal vez pueda delegar algunas funciones e ir a Japón más pronto de lo que pensaba. Él también extraña a Gokudera Hayato y mucho.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Después de tanto tiempo otra viñeta más de esta colección, siendo ahora un <em>"Te extraño"<em> que a Gokudera le ha costado un montón decirle a Dino.

Cosa que por supuesto él ya sabía, pero aún así quería escuchar. Sí, esta vez un D59, que también me gusta y también le tengo su cariño.

¿Qué les ha parecido a ustedes está viñeta? :D

Pasando a otra cosa, muchas gracias por leer, por sus lindos comentario sobre todo. Gracias a _**Breaker BreLu, Mary de Uchiha, Princesa 1859 & Lolita-ghotic**_ por estos.

Había tenido problemas con esta Tabla pero acabo de decidir quiénes serán los restantes cuatro personajes: serán Hibari, Mukuro, Reborn & Bel.

Sin más por ahora, nos vemos ;)


End file.
